Legends of Runeterra
'' Legends of Runeterra'' (рус. "Легенды Рунтерры") — это карточная игра разрабатываемая Riot Games. Игра была анонсирована компанией Riot Games во время празднования десятилетней годовщины League of Legends, и 15 октября 2019 года была представлена первая закрытая бета версия игры. Дата релиза - первая половина 2020Вселенная Лиги в сезоне 2020 | /dev-дневник. Описание Legends of Runeterra - это стратегическая карточная игра по вселенной League of Legends, где победу приносят продуманные решения и изобретательность. Выбирайте своих чемпионов и комбинируйте карты из разных регионов - каждая со своим стилем и стратегическим преимуществом - затем соберите идеальную колоду, чтобы собрать остальные. ;Карты Классические чемпионы от League of Legends и совершенно новые персонажи из мира Runeterra оживают в ярких деталях. ;Важны навыки Каждое твое решение может привести тебя к победе. Рискни и победи. Не важно кто против тебя любого можно обыграть - всё в твоих руках ;Твои карты, твой путь Получай карты бесплатно учавствуя в матчах или покупай все что ты захочешь есть в магазине—в твоих руках твоя коллекция, здесь ты не будешь получать случайные карты в паках. ;Разрабатывай свою стратегию Объединяйте, адаптируйте и экспериментируйте с частыми новыми выпусками в постоянно развивающейся мета-версии. ;Каждое действие будет динамичным Динамичный, переменчивый геймплей означает что ты в любой момент можешь изменить исход битвы, так же как и твой противник. ;FACE OFF WITH FRIENDS AND FOES Battle friends for bragging rights, challenge foes in Ranked play, or embark on an Expedition and draft a deck as you go. ;Исследуй Рунтерру Explore the epic regions of Runeterra to reveal hidden connections between the denizens, dangers, and creatures that live there. In Legends of Runeterra, you choose from 24 champion cards to include in your deck, each with a unique mechanic inspired by their original League of Legends abilities. Champions enter the battle as powerful cards, and if you play smart, they level up to become even more epic. Gain new abilities to crush your enemies. Turn the tide of battle with a swift combo. Even break the rules and claim a new way to win. Champions are key cards to build your deck around, but to take down the enemy Nexus, you’re going to need a team. Pick allies that support your champ’s strategy to level up fast and take control of the board. You have tons of supporting cards to choose from. You’ll encounter some familiar faces and discover completely new ones. Every character and card in the game comes from a region of . At launch, you have access to cards from six major regions: , , , & , , and the . Each region has a distinct playstyle and strategic advantage, but things get even more interesting when you combine cards from two different regions. There’s a deck for every personality and playstyle—but it’s up to you to find the right cards for your winning strategy. The paths to victory are many. Get creative, because how you build your deck is completely up to you—and so is how you get your cards. Legends of Runeterra is free to play. Victory or defeat, each battle brings experience and progress. Choose which region you explore first and unlock the cards that call to you, changing regions as often as you like. As you advance, you’ll collect new allies, spells, and champions—more than enough for multiple decks. Once a week, you’ll also unlock chests from the Vault. These chests level up the more you play, increasing the rarity of cards inside from common all the way up to champion. They can also contain wildcards, which can be turned into any card you want—no guessing required. Experiment with an abundance of new cards to discover your playstyle and craft your strategy. As your collection grows, so do the possibilities. Soon, you’ll be able to embark on Expeditions and draft a deck as you go, overcoming as many opponents as you can with an evolving set of cards. Or truly test your skill by taking your strategy into Ranked, and see where you stand among the best players in Runeterra. Where you go from here is up to you. From the champions to the combat, the regions to the reactions, every choice you make is a chance to be legendary. Геймплей * Матч делится по раундам, каждый раунд игрок будет либо защитником либо нападающим. Когда раунд начинается, первым ходит нападающий. * Игрок может сыграть своей колодой в свой ход или спасовать. Если оба игрока спасанут,то раунд закончится. * Когда играешь картой- "существо", он перемещается из руки на доску. * Игроки могут перемещать "существо" с руки на поле боя, если есть хоть одна карта на поле боя, то можно нажать кнопку атаки, тогда ход перемещается защищающемуся, чтобы он смог обдумать свой план защиты * Внимание: Если напротив карты нападающего отсутствует карта защищающего, то будет нанесен урон нексусу в зависимости от силы карты нападающего. * Если Хп нексуса игрока упадет до нуля, то он проиграл. Карты Виды территорий На данный момент, представлены 6 территорий: * Демассия * Ноксус * Фрельорд * Пилтовер и Заун * Иония * Сумрачные острова Карты существа Карты "существа" имеют 3 степени редкости. *Сила, оранжевая, показывает как много урона наносит данная карта на поле боя. * Здоровье, красная, показывает как много урона получит данная карта прежде чем уничтожится. Существуют 2 типа карт: * Карты Чемпионы * Карты поддержки Карты чемпионы это особые карты. Игрок может иметь кучу карт чемпионов,однако, когда чемпион активен, карта дупликат произнесет особое заклинание, что означает что один исчезнет, с особым действием: перемешать копию чемпиона в колоду игрока. Чемпионы могут получить новый уровень, выполнив особое действие.Новый уровень обычно дает чемпиону прибавку к характеристикам и улучшенные способности Группа Some Unit cards may belong to a Group, can be identified by a word on the top of the card. Several cards interact specifically with groups. Currently, there are the following Groups: * Elite * Elnuk * Poro * Spider * Tech * Yeti Although not a Group, 'Crimson' also has cards that interact with cards of this series. Spell Cards There are 3 different kinds of spell cards. * Slow * Fast * Burst. Rarities There are 5 different rarities: * None * Common * Rare * Epic * Champion Keywords Trivia * Legends of Runeterra is Riot Games' take on the genre. Media Videos= ;Related Videos Making Games Riot Pls 10th Anniversary Edition - League of Legends| Legends of Runeterra - Reveal Official Announcement and First Look| Legends of Runeterra - Gameplay Teaser 30 Second Preview| Preview Patch Announce Legends of Runeterra Dev Direct| Blustering Malefactor Gets Demaci-Owned Legends of Runeterra Beginner Tutorial 1| Cuddle Darius to Death with Poros Legends of Runeterra Beginner Tutorial 2| SPIDERS VS ROBOTS Legends of Runeterra Beginner Tutorial 3| Zed’s Dead, Lady Legends of Runeterra Beginner Tutorial 4| |-| Gallery= Legends of Runeterra Cover 01.jpg|"Legends of Runeterra" Cover 1 Legends of Runeterra Cover 02.jpg|"Legends of Runeterra" Cover 2 Legends of Runeterra Cover 03.jpg|"Legends of Runeterra" Cover 3 Legends of Runeterra Promo 01.jpg|Legends of Runeterra Promo 1 Legends of Runeterra Promo 02.jpg|Legends of Runeterra Promo 2 Legends of Runeterra Promo 03.jpg|Legends of Runeterra Promo 3 Legends of Runeterra Promo 04.jpg|Legends of Runeterra Promo 4 Legends of Runeterra Promo 05.jpg|Legends of Runeterra Promo 5 Legends of Runeterra Promo 06.jpg|Legends of Runeterra Promo 6 Legends of Runeterra Promo 07.jpg|Legends of Runeterra Promo 7 Legends of Runeterra Promo 08.jpg|Legends of Runeterra Promo 8 See Also * Official site * Google Play Store Примечания en:Legends of Runeterra Категория:Игры Категория:Legends of Runeterra